1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a chip package, and in particular relates to MEMS chip packages.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with trends towards light, thin, short, and small electronic devices, semiconductor chip package structures accordingly have tended to be multi-chip package (MCP) structures to achieve requirements of being multi-functional and having high performance. Multi-chip package structures integrate a variety of semiconductor chips, such as logic chips, analog chips, control chips, or memory chips, in a single package substrate.
Different chips may be electrically connected to each other through bonding wires. However, with an increased number of chips being integrated together, connecting the multi-chips through bonding wires results in the phenomena where the size of the package can not be effectively reduced, and too much area is occupied. Fabrication cost is accordingly increased, which does not favor applications of portable electronic products.